


七天即是一周

by waterwwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus, Barebacking, Creampie, Ejaculate, Facials, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Sexual Content, 大量性描写, 有一点儿PTSD, 阿尼马格斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwwood/pseuds/waterwwood
Summary: 七天够做什么。初始设定：两人的阿尼马格斯分别是爱尔兰猎狼犬和犬蝠（短吻果蝠，强行凑的，一种体型细小的果蝠，体长十厘米上下，翼展大概是十几二十厘米），当然都是未注册，西里斯不知道西弗勒斯的阿尼马格斯是什么，现在他知道了。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 23





	1. 一个下雨的夜晚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 创造一个机会让他们独处。

西弗勒斯在一次情报收集后失踪，凤凰社里没人，邓布利多只能让西里斯去指定地点找他。他是猎犬，嗅着味道在落雨的房屋间隙的一个垃圾桶里找到一只被打得稀烂的蝙蝠，血结痂在他的毛发和翅膀上，还喘着气。他把他叼出来拱了拱，喘得厉害了一些，然后他把蝙蝠衔在嘴里回了格里莫广场。进门把他放在了壁炉边的软垫上，施了清洁咒以后联系了邓布利多。

“他施了固定咒*1，现在不能强行解咒，他太虚弱了。”伴随邓布利多一起来的波比说。  
“那他会死吗？”撇了一眼状似昏迷的蝙蝠他问道。  
“不要小看野生动物的求生欲和生命力。”波比说。  
“西里斯，我想这几天只能叨扰你了，让西弗勒斯在你家养伤，可以吗？”邓布利多虽然客气，但是他有什么拒绝的理由吗，没有的话只能答应下来了。  
“可以。”

拆绷带，换敷料，清理分泌物，克利切揪着西弗勒斯的翅膀，故意拉着伸展开来，西里斯窝在沙发里时不时撇上一眼， _那家伙连吱都不吱一声_ ，他想。换上了新的药和绷带，家养小妖精手中捻着喂药器灌服指定的药物，并不温柔地把喂药器捅进蝙蝠的喉咙。  
“唧……噗嗤”蝙蝠有气无力地咳了两声。  
“你弄完了没，快滚出我的视线。”不耐烦地支走小精灵以后，房间里就只剩木柴崩裂的噼啪声，整天弥漫着的威士忌气味，和两个没了脊柱似的生物一直瘫着。

咚……咚…………  
时钟又不知道敲了几下，西里斯从迷茫中惊醒，手边是一盘残羹，右手还握着酒杯，午夜了。  
他起身缓缓走向自己的房间，房间对侧的壁炉还在散发热量。  
夜里又下起了雨，伴着白噪音西里斯硬是躺尸了小半夜也没睡着，眼皮合上感觉眼球在不安地转动，又睁开了眼睛，看着窗帘缝里散射进的微光。

不知过了几分钟，还是几十分钟。  
他推开了门，化兽成惯常的模样，一只及腰高的黑色巨犬，吧嗒着爪子下楼进了门厅。  
火焰渐熄，有一个模糊不清的阴影躺在壁炉旁的软垫上。  
他凝视了一会，末了轻手轻脚走过去躺了下来，把蝙蝠圈在四肢环成的圈里，又用爪子拨楞了一下，让另一只哺乳动物贴在他的肚皮上。然后闭上了眼睛。

*1：我瞎扯的，可加强阿尼马格斯的稳定性，另反阿尼马格斯咒无效


	2. 第二天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抢了换药的工作。流水账的一天。

第二天西里斯醒的很早，壁炉里的灰烬上散着青烟，微弱晨光透过窗帘射到地毯上。蝙蝠试图从他身边爬开，正在翻越他的爪子。他动了一下，蝙蝠滑落下来。  
他们大眼瞪小眼，最后是蝙蝠转过身继续完成翻越爪子的工作。西里斯愣了愣挪开爪子，变回人形，把蝙蝠放在了将给他换药的台子上，然后转身回房洗漱，顺便睡了个回笼觉。  
当他下来的时候，蝙蝠还躺在台子上无人问津。  
“克利切！”他喊道。  
年老的小妖精闪现在他面前，低垂着头颅目光不去看西里斯。“有何吩咐？”他问道。  
“去准备午饭，蔬菜炖牛肉、白芦笋浓汤、面包沙拉，还有，给那个，”他指了指蝙蝠那边，“随便弄点水果蔬菜。现在就去准备。”他故意说了平时克利切不做且要烹饪很久的菜，哪怕有魔法，准备那些家中没有的食材也要花上些许时间。  
克利切面露难色：“现在距离午餐只有……”  
他打断小精灵：“我叫你去做饭，别和我争辩，你想推迟我用餐的时间吗。”  
“不想。那这个食死徒……”  
“啧，把东西拿来，我来处理。”再次打断。  
“是。”说完克利切打了声响指召来药品和绷带后，便离开了。

他站在台前，蝙蝠仿佛不满他刚才的安排，正对他呲牙。没有理会这只野生动物，他施了无尘咒，召唤了一把椅子，坐了下来。  
蝙蝠见他真的要上手给自己换药，威胁的声音更响了，在台面躁动地爬着。西里斯给了他一个蔽目咒，伸手从背后固定住他的脖子，即使他能转头也咬不到他，无名指和小指捏住他的脚，将他像保定小鸟一样握在虚攥的掌中。蝙蝠不知是见无法挣脱，还是因为黑暗的关系，放弃了挣扎。  
他的魔杖滑过蝙蝠的躯干，绷带自行解开，堆叠在一旁。清洁咒洗去了敷料，刮掉毛发的伤灶处，已形成一层结痂。波比的药很有效，炎症已经消退，肉芽组织正修复他的肌肉血管与皮肤。他将杖尖贴在裸露的皮肤上，缓缓念出了几个他熟练运用的治疗咒，加速伤口的愈合。换上新药和绷带，他撤掉蔽目咒，手里的魔杖换成喂药器，将注药口凑近小东西的嘴边，他没有把针筒状的器具戳进蝙蝠的喉咙，只是放在他嘴边，推出一点药剂，蝙蝠便开始舔食。很快一剂药便喂完，而西里斯脑中只剩下粉色的舌头，和爪子抓挠的瘙痒。

匆匆解决掉午餐，西里斯进了书房，为的就是避开门厅，壁炉旁那只蝙蝠还在啃苹果。  
看着家里十几年无人问津的书卷，他抽出一本，那是一本魔法概论，他还记得小时候家教给他讲课用的就是这本。  
他翻开目录。  
_目录：_  
_第一章 魔法之源_  
_第二章 巫师的魔力_  
_第三章 魔咒、仪式与魔杖_  
_第四章 魔药_  
_第五章 巫师社会与麻瓜社会_  
_第六章 社会规范与魔法_  
_……_  
他干笑一声，谁会给几岁的小孩讲这种东西，他当时拼写和语法都没学顺溜，这些东西对当时的他完全是天书，不过那个家教似乎是讲了很多故事。他拾起这本书看了起来。

令他意外的是，他就这么看了一天的书，没有摄入一滴酒精，没有抽一根烟，迷迷糊糊吃完晚饭就回到了房间，躺在床上又觉得无所事事。于是，他又下了楼，熟悉的黑狗，熟悉的炉火，趴在换过药的蝙蝠身旁，再次入睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 菜我是照着做菜app挑的，感觉没有两个小时做不出来，日常迫害克利切x


	3. 第三夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 带蝙蝠到卧室。

西里斯不知道是不是这两天他的行为让从小的死对头迷惑了。蝙蝠没有，也许是懒得再反抗他的接触。而他也没有一冒进就把蝙蝠捏死，虽然他会想象那种画面，画面中要么是他，要么是自己，断续的呼吸仿佛在无声控诉那些假想的酷刑。他真的是在阿兹卡班关太久了。  
还有一个问题不得不解决，他不能每晚都跑下来。和蝙蝠一起睡觉的两天他很安宁——没有辗转反侧，没有噩梦，离开监牢到现在他已经很少在夜里惊醒，只是一直失眠而已——他不知道原因。这种感觉很奇妙，从对头那里获得安慰， _虽然斯内普什么都没做，只是没有拒绝，对，没有拒绝，这也是一种行动吗，确定不是自己会错意？以他的性格来说，似乎还真不一定。他的性格，他是什么性格来着？睚眦必报，以眼还眼。为什么自己要这么了解？是是是，因为是冤家，上学的时候他们经常可以预判对方的下一个动作，这也是他们可以打七年的原因。_  
感觉快把自己绕进去，西里斯决定放下这个危险的问题，直接去实践更像他的风格。

“嗯，你几天没洗澡了？都快发臭了，臭烘烘的鼻涕精。”说着西里斯拎着蝙蝠后颈进了浴室，加了恒温咒，适宜温度的水已经放好，他把蝙蝠丢进一个木盆里——水刚好没过他的腰，他马上甩掉沾染上的水珠——自己则脱了衣服进了淋浴间，“你自己好好洗，我不想明天换药的时候被臭晕。”  
等他裹着浴巾出来时，蝙蝠显然没有听他的话在洗澡，他趴在木盆外，被打湿的毛胡乱贴在身上。  
“你该不会怕水吧，这就是你不洗头不洗澡的原因？”他调笑了几句，“怎么，被丢进黑湖几次让你留下了不可磨灭的心理阴影？”  
落汤蝙蝠没有理他，直直的躺在那里。  
讨了没趣他翻了下白眼，又想到一个鬼主意：“反正你都淋湿了，不洗白不洗，我来帮你洗。”忽略抗议的扑腾，他把蝙蝠放回木盆然后拿着盆子坐进浴缸。  
魔杖在手中有一搭没一搭地指挥着海绵搓起泡沫，避开眼睛和耳朵在缩成一团的动物身上划圈清洁，蝙蝠两爪攀扶木盆边缘。除了缩成僵直一团还发出似有若无的啧啧声。  
……  
_靠，该不会把他整应激了吧！_ （其实是怒了）  
后知后觉的格兰芬多猛地坐起来把蝙蝠冲干净后一个干燥咒，然后把他裹进蓬松的毛巾中。自己则随意抓了一件浴衣。  
他对着手里的一坨毛巾有点不知所措。 _还继续换药吗？还是直接把他塞进哪个黑暗角落让他自己调整？_  
此时壁炉方向传来声响。  
“西里斯，你在吗？”是邓布利多的声音。  
“是的。”他走过去，手里还抱着那坨毛巾。  
邓布利多只探出脑袋：“见到你真不错，你和西弗勒斯相处的怎么样。”  
“还……行吧……我们没有试图杀了对方。他没有咬我，我也没有压扁他，捏死他，让他溺水之类的。所以我想……应该，还行……”他说着说着才想到原来现在自己可以多么轻易地伤害这个人，而且这个伤员现在就在他手掌上。  
老校长摇摇头显然认为这不可取。“他的状况如何，因为我找你是来通知我即将离开英国本土，四天后回来，所以西弗勒斯还得托管在你这儿四天……哦，西弗勒斯原来你在，”他看到从毛巾里探头的果蝠，“如何，你还需要休息一阵。”  
“唧——” _他现在倒是显得一切正常。_  
“噢，不错，相信你很快就能恢复。答应我即使你痊愈了，也会在这等到我回英国，现在回霍格沃兹依然有风险。”  
果蝠轻轻点头。  
“好，那么西里斯你呢？”  
“我想再过几天我们也不会杀死彼此，我没有意见。”  
邓布利多似笑非笑：“最后再答应我一件事，好好相处，年轻人们。我得动身了，晚些见。”说完老校长消失在绿色的火焰中。  
邓布利多的出现打断了化兽师的胡思乱想，现在那些纷乱思维又回到了脑中。 _他刚才是不是听到我从浴室出来？_

西里斯有他的企图，不管那是恶作剧还是暧昧的情愫，至少不是杀意腾腾。晚上他顺手便把蝙蝠塞进他成天披挂的睡袍口袋里，带他回了卧室。西里斯躺了下来，蝙蝠从口袋里爬出来。格兰芬多风格装饰的房间，金红的帷幔，麻瓜海报，各种巫师麻瓜小玩意儿散落成堆。如果蝙蝠能够做到，你现在就可以看到一只蝙蝠正在翻白眼。西弗勒斯虽然在这所老宅里养伤，却连一个房间也没有，现在还被房子的主人当宠物一样摆弄，最重要的是，他们曾彼此憎恨， _他最好觉得伤害一个手无魔杖口不能言的翼手目动物有损颜面。_  
他边看着蝙蝠环顾四周边自顾自说。“别这么紧张，我不会对你下恶咒，那太不光彩了。”他说，“刚才在浴室里，我很抱歉，我只想开个玩笑。”他并非不会道歉，只是从没对斯内普道过歉，连在校时期发生那件事的那次都没有，但现在却能脱口而出。  
“邓布利多为什么信任你，你究竟做了什么？”他喃喃，“你真的是我们这边的吗？”  
仿佛这是个愚蠢到不需要回答的问题，蝙蝠不加理睬，舒展了几下翅膀，大概要开始练习重新飞行。  
“是什么让你回心转意？当初你可是连莉莉的劝阻都不顾……”  
听到莉莉，蝙蝠的动作停了一下，也只有一下，他又开始练习飞行。  
没有人回应的话语愈发像自言自语。“我不知道，这两天和你的相处我自认为挺愉快的。不呛人的时候你真是个不错的谈话对象。我是说，我太久没有进行正常的交流了，连对你自言自语都觉得是种抚慰。”他继续说，“反正现在你没法讥讽我，也没有第三人听到，就算事后你再讽刺我也认了。”他想起那些尖锐的长句，那些不认真听会听不懂老蝙蝠在骂什么的复杂句式。  
然后房间陷入沉默，只有翅膀拍打空气的声音。

蝙蝠在房间里绕行了几圈，遂停下休息，他挂在床幔上，背对西里斯，面向壁炉。  
炉架上有一排相片，大都是房间主人和朋友的合影，有一张吸引了蝙蝠的目光。相片里是一个长发女人和一个男人怀抱着一个小孩。他看得出神。  
过了一会，身后传来声音。  
“休息吧，晚安。”  
黑暗中他借着黯淡的炉火向着相片的方向又看了好久。

注：假设此时西里斯并不知道预言的事，那是另一个故事


	4. 四时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 做梦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写着自己都觉得西里斯很OOC。  
> OOC就OOC吧，这篇里他就是一根被打湿的火柴，想燃但燃不起来。  
> 最后一段里面有私货，如果你发现了那你真是个小聪明。

西里斯惊醒，伸手抹了一把脸，眼前是一片黑暗。好久没有做噩梦了，意外害死好友的罪恶感在清醒的时候折磨他，睡眠时也不放过。最初的悲愤绝望，随着叛徒的失踪转化成对自己的愤怒谴责，他无法缅怀逝人，无法面对祂们，压抑到最后便化成连夜噩梦，梦到挚友一次次死亡，他不敢他无法道歉。监牢岁月唯一的好处，便是让曾经夜夜纠缠的炼狱，来临的间隔变长了一点。  
他不知道刚才自己有没有发出声音，屋里现在没有其他动静，摸到床头的水杯喝了口水之后，西里斯习惯性地化成猎狼犬，蜷伏在床角试图再次进入睡眠，指望着动物性能掠去一些人性带来的痛苦。他很疲惫，不知现在几时，半梦半醒间感觉有热源靠近，有些修长又尖利的东西抚过他的皮毛，有一个正在呼吸的起伏贴着他，他感觉到另一颗心脏的跳动。

西里斯真正醒来时已经日上三竿，看到蝙蝠在他的书桌上，面对着昨晚看到的照片——它从壁炉上移到了书桌上。想到昨晚的温度可能是他的幻觉，一丝不甘涌上心头。  
这天，他非常刻意地保持与蝙蝠的接触，任何能合理解释的机会都不放过。换伤药，带他去餐厅，把他带进书房，几乎忍不住想在蝙蝠在自己口袋里时将手伸进口袋贴着他，目光飘移一圈总会回落到他身上。想亲近西弗勒斯斯内普的渴望和以往想激怒他的欲望一样强烈。  
但西里斯终归没开口，只在蝙蝠不拒绝的范围内尽可能多的接近他。幸运的是蝙蝠一直没有拒绝他。

晚上他绝不放过和斯内普共处的机会。他找出相册里有莉莉的相片，合成一册新的，用魔法让它能自动翻页。蝙蝠没有拒绝这份礼物——姑且算是礼物——伏在桌上一直翻看。而西里斯则一直看着他，他觉得能从这个动物的眼神里解读出温柔，但偶尔的闪烁与失焦从何而来他不得而知。  
到入睡时间他们也还维持着这份和谐。

甚至超过和谐。  
他看到宽大的手掌，不再被束口的衣袖包裹，四肢看似细瘦却强健，薄薄的皮下脂肪裹着核心，可以看到肌肉的轮廓。一层蝠翼从那人背部延伸到上臂，像蝙蝠的翅膀。乌黑的长发散落在肩头，挡住了大部分脸，高耸的鼻梁最为突出，但似深井的黑眼睛更吸引他，仔细看，虹膜不是黑色而是很深的棕色，偏黄的干性皮肤纹路细腻，他伸手想去触摸。  
没有被推开，没有质问，没有恶咒袭来，只有朦胧的表情他看不清楚，他开始怀疑这是否是一个梦境。如果这是一个梦，他希望不要醒来。  
那个人用修长的手指梳理他的头发，用几乎符合他理想的声音叫他的名字。男人有力的双腿环绕在他腰上，而他埋在男人温暖的身体里。现在他确信这就是这个梦，他希望不要醒来。  
梦里他用全部的热情去亲吻那个男人，吞下所有呜咽和咒骂。拥抱时像是要把男人揉进自己身体里。他发现自己在呻吟，全部都是一个名字，一个他从未说出口的名字。 **“西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯……”** 他醒了。


	5. 第五天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章是这篇文的意义所在。  
> ⚠️NSFW

西里斯醒来身边空无一人，不，是蝙蝠。他从床上下来推开门，听到浴室传来动静，便向前走去。  
门内的水声戛然而止，他在门外立住，转动手把推开了门。门内西弗勒斯抓了件浴袍穿在身上，听到声音探出半个身子。  
“那是我的浴袍。”他靠在门框上说。 _他已经恢复到能自行解咒了吗_ ，他想。  
“不然呢，你想让我全裸着出去吗？”  
“我不介意。”  
“你有什么毛病？”  
西弗勒斯侧身穿过门口，手腕却被捉住。  
“没什么，就是想确认一下。”近距离观察瘦削的人，两人身高相仿，眼前的人仿佛刚才梦里的模样。他感觉胸口有点热烫。  
那人看看被捉着的手腕，又看看他的脸，两人的眼神交汇，他看着如墨氤氲的瞳孔。  
“你是处子吗？”西里斯脱口而出。  
“什么？当然不是。”西弗勒斯的表情扭曲露出厌恶的神情。  
“你在上还是在下？”  
“关你屁事！”厌恶变成愤怒。  
为对方的反应暗自窃喜，西里斯忍住偷笑道：“你果然和男人做过，没猜错的话你做过承受方。”  
他看到西弗勒斯眉间拧起一道褶皱。“你这只种狗终于被禁足逼疯了吗？”但是他没有否认。  
“我想触碰你。” _是了是了，别理会他说的难听话，这关系到你有没有上床对象_ ，他在心里给自己解围。  
“什么？你疯了！”  
“我说我想要摸你，如果你不拒绝，那我就当你答应了。”  
“我拒绝。”  
“我想和你做愛。”  
“我说了拒绝，你聋了吗！”  
“那为什么前几天你不拒绝我的接触，甚至在睡觉的时候也没有，还在我睡着时爬到我的背上？”西里斯抛出质疑，他希望这管用，那份来自宿敌的配合和安抚，他不想那是出于什么可悲的同情，“你给了我错误的暗示。”  
“不要学狗悲鸣，我还没有蠢到惹恼你好让你有借口把我捏死或者咬死的地步！” _我真是疯了才会可怜这条看起来得了忧郁症的狗，可怜，梅林，他可怜个鬼_ ，西弗勒斯在心里怒吼。  
_撒谎！_ “那你这又算什么！”他把手贴上那人的半勃。  
“这是普通的生理反应！放手，你……”剩下的话全被西里斯堵在口中。  
粗鲁的亲吻没有被推开，烟草、麝香和沐浴液清新的气味环绕着两人。他们靠在墙上，张开了嘴，接吻持续了一会。  
分开的时候两人都有点气喘吁吁。  
“还不赖。还有，这次你没有拒绝。  
“你总是可以拒绝，也总是拒绝，就像你以前做的。”  
“我确实没有，因为我想借此嘲讽你的吻技。”西弗勒斯指正道。  
“你没有嘲讽，也就是说你也觉得不赖。是这样么？。”  
“你可以这么理解。看来你在别人身上演练得不错，即使疏于练习十多年，也还差强人意。”  
“你从小练习的尖酸刻薄，也还不赖。我感觉你就快成功激怒我了。” _所以，其实应该夸奖他吗，他好像没那么冒火了，还有，以他的性格，说还行那就应该是不错了_ ，他想。想到这西里斯心情愉悦起来，出言不逊的讽刺也生出一丝情调。  
对方发出一声不屑的鼻音。  
西里斯没说什么，只是凑上前衔住西弗勒斯的下唇，开始了一个绵长的吻。对方的手环住他的肩膀和脑袋，他也攀上他的腰，隔着浴袍爱抚。

西里斯的房间就在不远，一进门他们又拥吻在一起，他脱去自己身上的睡袍，解开西弗勒斯松松系着的浴袍，浴袍下不着一缕，对面的人已经勃起，他也一样。  
他下半身贴着他，耳语道：“现在，我是否还要争取你的许可。如果你不说，我是否能当作默认。”感受到贴在腹股沟的灼热，他收缩臀部，隔着睡裤轻轻摩擦两人的坚硬。他的手放在对方髂骨上，捏着柔软的臀辦。  
“希望你在床上也能保持绅士风度，而不是像条没教养的狗一样鬼吼鬼叫。”西弗勒斯看似很受用，仅仅眯了下眼睛以示轻蔑，他指尖划过西里斯的躯干，停在肩头，捏住他的脸，慢悠悠地说，“如果你惹怒我，我保证会下咒让你从此不举，不要怀疑我的施咒能力。”  
“我从未……” _怀疑过……_ 他直视他的眼睛，伸手牵过捏着他脸的手，张口含住两跟手指。  
西弗勒斯身后就是西里斯的床，他半躺下去，手肘撑着上半身后退，浴袍敞开，他的身体倒映在卷发的人眼里。穿着衣服时看着那么瘦的人却有着方形的胸肌，身上也不是瘦出来的肌肉。真肏，该死的性感。他的阴茎贴在腹部，一道浅浅的疤痕意示这个男人才刚受过伤，刚沐浴过的肌肤温热、富有光泽、充满弹性。  
西里斯俯身上前，舔舐对方的喉结，舌头划过胸骨上切，吮吸男人的颈子——西弗勒斯仰着头，是的，一切都暴露给他——埋在男人过肩的长发里深呼吸，属于对方的味道灌满鼻腔。西弗勒斯的手放在他的脑袋上，有一搭没一搭地挠着他的卷发。为什么他在床上也这么沉静，还带着几分威风与尊严。卷发男人感到压力，他感觉他被他控制着进行这场性爱，好像他做的不好就会立刻被踹下床，而且，对方是西弗勒斯斯内普，他真的会这么做。  
西里斯褪去丝绸质地的睡裤，一只手握着男人的腰，另一只手抬起他的大腿，把自己嵌在男人敞开的腿间。他的手掌转移到西弗勒斯的胸口，不轻不重的揉搓柔软的肌肉，指尖陷进皮肤里。西弗勒斯的乳头明明就已经挺立起来，但他的表情却显得无动于衷，好像兴奋的人不是他一样。西里斯低头——长卷发落在男人胸口——亲吻淡巧克力色的乳尖，然后将它整个纳入口中，他的舌头绕着突起划圈，吮吸，感受它进一步涨大，指尖揉捏另一侧，用指甲搔刮乳孔。“嗯呜……”低哑的呻吟，这是西弗勒斯在床上发出的第一声动静，然后就只传来沉重的呼吸声。西里斯停下来，抬头，他用手指描摹着西弗勒斯的嘴唇，说：“别忍住，我想听你的声音。”  
“我知道我什么时候想要发出声音，现在，闭嘴，做你该做的。”西弗勒斯的声音沾染些许气音。  
“嗯。只要你高兴。”他轻啄喘息扇动着的薄唇，为斯内普也对他抱有情欲欢欣雀跃。任何往日的破事都不能打断现在他要做的事情。  
他低下头，呼出的热气洒在西弗勒斯的勃起上，他的手指圈起，撸了两下，将男人的包皮翻下，舔过被前液沾湿的马眼，并观察着上方人的表情。西弗勒斯的眉头纠缠在一起，浅浅的喘息起伏。西里斯啜了一下睾丸，便伸出舌头从根部舔到头部，随后含住了大半根阴茎，他的头上下摆动，舌头总在外物入侵时顶住头部，并轻轻转动，西弗勒斯巨大的阴茎退出时他也会同时收紧口腔给予吮吸。他闭上眼睛感受着巨物刺入。西弗勒斯修长的手指伸入他的发丝，抓着他的头发，随他的头颅一同上下起伏，腿间一片湿热，喘息也愈发浓重。“布莱克……够了……我快到了！”男人平日优雅的语调颤抖，音调变高。但是他并没有理会，他要让他射在他嘴里。“布莱克！”头上的手试图推开他，他感觉到嘴下的囊袋收缩。 _他要射了。_ 在稳定的节奏与温柔的包容中，西弗勒斯斯内普射在了西里斯布莱克的嘴里。西里斯松开嘴，用手撸出更多的白浊，有些飞溅到他脸上。他调整呼吸的时候咽下了一部分，然后他开始舔舐西弗勒斯，将其余的精液涂在男人的肚子、乳头、喉结上。他趴在他身上，坚硬顶着西弗勒斯的大腿。  
“我脸上也沾到了，帮我舔掉吧。”他声音有些哑，揉了揉有些酸的脸颊。  
“你刚刚在干什么！我叫你停了，布莱克！”  
“西里斯。”他纠正道，“你的味道有点甜，把你的食谱分享给我怎么样。还有你一点也不臭，你有每天在洗对吗。”  
“你这个……”  
“嗯？”他把脸贴在西弗勒斯胸前。  
“不要靠在我身上！你脸上的玩意儿要沾到我了！”  
“那就帮我弄掉，快点，我眼皮上也有，这可是你自己的东西。”  
“啧。”西弗勒斯伸手准备施咒。  
“不要用魔法。”  
“你要求真多。”他伸出手指，抹掉西里斯脸上的白点。  
“你不用舔的吗。”  
“我不是狗。”  
“真可惜。”西里斯抓过西弗勒斯的手将手指舔净，又去亲吻他的脸，“你的脸好烫。”  
“要你管。”  
“还要继续吗。”  
“你已经不行了吗，不然不要勉强。”刻薄的语气回归。  
“那就谢谢款待，我要开动了。”他抛出一个微笑，手伸向正在不应期的阴茎后方，划过柔嫩的会阴，在褶皱的肛口按压。“你这里好软，你该不是自己做过扩张了吧。”  
“是的我做了。”  
“哎——”西里斯缄默了，他感觉血液分别涌向他的阴茎和脸。所以西弗勒斯是真的想和他做，既然这样，他也不想辜负这场十几年来第一次的双人性爱。他执起西弗勒斯的脚踝，嘴唇贴在了小腿内侧，一路向下亲吻，留下水渍、牙印与吻痕，手指刮搔另一条大腿的内侧。他把两条长腿挤向西弗勒斯胸前，西弗勒斯主动抱住了自己的腿。于是他再度将头埋进男人的腿间，舔咬最敏感的内侧皮肤，甚至还把舌头探入西弗勒斯的洞里，他的鼻尖擦过囊袋，他可以听到西弗勒斯从喉咙里传来低沉的颤动声，看来他正再次进入状态。  
他舔够了，召唤来水性润滑剂，抹在西弗勒斯的穴口和自己的阴茎上。蘸满了润滑剂的手指伸入肛口，经过扩张的洞略有弹性，很快便能容纳两指，他仔细探入两个指节，摸索男人的敏感带。  
“嗯……”一声细微喟叹。  
“是这里吗？”他又温柔地划过那处，在附近轻轻划圈，感觉身下人的颤抖，确认了就是此处。  
当西弗勒斯的洞可以轻易吞吐三指时，西里斯将自己的勃起对上穴口，摩擦了几下后试探着刺入阴茎头，柔软的肛管立刻包裹住他，寸寸深入后他调整了姿势，腾起西弗勒斯的下半身拉向自己，让他的腿放在他的肩上，腰躺在他的大腿上，这个动作让他进入到更深。“哈唔……布莱克……”西弗勒斯手背挡住自己的脸，另一只手攥着床单，“等一等……太……深了……唔——”  
“我说了叫我西里斯。”他弯腰，两人的腹部相贴，脸凑近西弗勒斯，拽过一只手臂摩挲，分享着两人的热度，“准备好了就和我说。”  
“嗯，”过了一会西弗勒斯用气声对他说，“你可以动了。”  
这句话点燃了一直在等待与忍耐的西里斯，他的核心收缩，臀部蠕动，开始缓缓抽插，寻找合适的角度，碾过西弗勒斯的前列腺，牵动周围的组织，叠加更多的快感。他的手不时搭在西弗勒斯大腿上或腰上以防止他滑落，不时去抚摸他的肚子，涂抹那些黏稠的精液，或者沿着那道浅疤移动指尖。  
“唔嗯……”西弗勒斯眉头紧锁，向上探着腰肢配合他的动作“快一点。”  
于是他加快了频率，每次抽出都划过他的敏感带，每次插入都冲撞着他的前列腺，榨出更多的清透液体和细碎呻吟。维持着这个频率，他得到更多美妙的声音。西弗勒斯的手伸向自己的勃起开始撸动，他伸出手包裹住男人的手和阴茎，湿滑的触感让一丝快慰划过心头。  
“西弗勒斯……西弗勒斯……叫我的名字……叫我……”他喃喃道。  
西弗勒斯呼吸急促，手上的动作继续，看着他的脸：“我要到了……哈……”  
“西弗勒斯……”他忍不住了，把自己埋进男人的臂弯里呢喃，身下动作依旧坚定。  
随着他的名字和一声尖叫灌入耳中，西弗勒斯的身体收紧，双手环抱着他的脊背，因高潮而收缩的后穴咬紧他的阴茎。在热潮与不断的挤压中他射在男人体内，满足感不停涌出。他的阴茎滑了出来，他用手撸出了最后的精液，拂抹在西弗勒斯的腹股沟上。他看到有着他的气味的黏液溢出穴口。  
“你的感觉太棒了！”他感谢他的本能让他赢得了生命中最棒的一次性爱，边笑边抚摸西弗勒斯的脸颊，亲吻他的肩膀，四肢交缠等待呼吸平复。

“你去干嘛？”  
“淋浴。”  
“等等我，我也要一起。”  
“你几岁，连自己洗澡都不会吗。”  
“会，但我想看着你洗。”  
西弗勒斯沉默，但是没有用更多的言辞拒绝他。  
在花洒下西弗勒斯又用手给他来了一发，他则温柔地清洗西弗勒斯的肠道。

他支走了克利切，亲手做了千层面和甜菜根烤饼，两人共享了清甜的椰子布丁。  
晚上西里斯试图让西弗勒斯留在他的卧室，他留下了，于是他从背后抱着他入睡，享受这个男人带来的宁静。


	6. 第六夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再次混入私货。  
> 互攻，本章体位SS→SB。  
> ⚠️NSFW

“吻我。”西里斯说。  
“这是你今天第十六次向我索吻，你是口唇期的婴儿吗？”西弗勒斯有些不耐烦。  
“口唇期是什么？你哪来这些奇奇怪怪的知识。”他笑道。  
西弗勒斯不理他，他处之泰然。

这天从他早上醒来在盥洗室找到西弗勒斯——他找出了雷古的袍子穿，银灰的斯莱特林主色，稍微有些短——开始，就是一场追逐游戏。他永远在找机会与斯莱特林肌肤相亲，而斯莱特林大多数时候都回绝了。偶尔，他的手指可以停留在斯莱特林腕上，可以隔着头发吻他的脖子，用胯部磨蹭他的屁股。几秒后又被甩开。  
用餐时他大部分注意力都放在观察斯莱特林，看他的手指握住刀叉，看他手臂的肌肉消失在宽敞的袖口，看圆领下露出的锁骨，看裸露的脚踝，他在想斯莱特林袍子下有没有穿底裤。他的视线完全被这只老蝙蝠吸引。  
看得够久以后，总会想起往日那些他用来奚落斯莱特林的话，每一次浮现在脑海都像是落在他脸上的一记掌掴。瘦如竹竿，但是充满耐力与爆发力；丑陋的鼻子，梅林他现在最想做的就是对他行碰鼻礼，越久越好；蜡黄的脸色，肤色偏黄让他不易脸红不易长斑；油腻的长发，油性发质发丝纤细柔软；内裤，他最好他不穿内裤，管它是什么颜色，斯莱特林的下面符合他的理想型，前面后面都是。斯莱特林善于摆弄魔药，动作犀利且没有一个多余的环节，神情专注，这是看着他时从来没有的待遇。浸淫在药材中多年，斯莱特林的体香都沾染没药的味道，与皮脂混合形成他独特的气味，与他本人异常相符，苦涩、坚硬、锐利，如木质白花的气息，浓烈时让人晕眩，清淡时带着冷漠，回甘上泛出芬芳，在最后才能品尝到温柔。他有点上瘾，在羞辱与对抗几十年后迷上了冤家，他现在的烦恼是该如何道歉。如何处理他当时就后悔，但是从未道歉过的，那件事。  
他最终决定引诱西弗勒斯上了他，如果这个斯莱特林甚至愿意在床上满足他的快乐，那么他或许有机会让他愿意听一听他迟到二十年的道歉。  
忽略他这一厢情愿的幻想，他就是拉不下脸真诚的道歉，而“嗨，很抱歉我曾差点害死你”这种人渣发言现在的他也是如何都说不出口的。  
于是在更多的接近尝试中，他轻触西弗勒斯的手肘而不是手腕，暴露更多自己的柔软部位而不是火爆脾气，说真的笑话而不是拿他开玩笑。所以他不停邀吻。

夜已深，他们在走廊上。  
“西弗勒斯。”  
“你到底想怎样？”  
“呃？”  
“是什么让你花费一天的时间欲言又止？”一抹冷笑挂在斯莱特林嘴边，仿佛看透了他的心思“你就差在脸上写着‘肏我’了，不要再试图靠近我，那让我觉得很恶心。”  
“不，我……我想和你谈谈。” _果然不行吗，对西弗勒斯来说他是用过就丢的一次性用品吗？_  
“没什么好谈的，我不想和你交谈，你想要我上你就直说，或者别的什么你憋了一肚子的话，不要浪费我的时间。”西弗勒斯抛下这些话转身要走，他似乎不想再进西里斯的房间。  
西里斯的动作快过了他的思维，他抓住西弗勒斯的手臂。“我想维持我们的关系，我不知道你是否……愿意……”他顿了顿，“还有我确实想让你干我。”他回避了他们曾有的过节，或许不提才是明智之举。  
然后他拉进两人的距离，献出自己的嘴唇，把西弗勒斯的舌头卷入口中，贪婪地捕获男人的气味。  
在西弗勒斯探入手指的时候他感到不适。“所以你连事前准备都不做就要我直接上你？你真的精虫上脑没救了。”对，他忘了这档事。斯莱特林施展魔法给他扩张润滑，清凉的触感涌进他的肠道，他伸出手环住西弗勒斯的脖子，望着像处理药材时一样认真给他扩张的男人，竟然感到满足。  
西弗勒斯对他没有那么多爱抚，但是细致周到，进入他时一点痛感也没有，动作轻柔几乎称得上是温柔，如果不是保持着斯莱特林一贯的冷言冷语。他躺在床上觉得自己像条溺水的狗，想大口喘气但只感到窒息，他翻过身骑在西弗勒斯身上，失神地用对方巨大的阴茎肏着自己，却没有获得更多的快感。直到西弗勒斯的手扶住他的腰改变角度，坚硬的性器在他里面转动，从身下一下下杵着他的洞，他才松了口气。  
他维持着跪姿，与身下的人频率一致地摆动腰肢，他的勃起流出的前液甩了西弗勒斯一身，身下的人握住他的阴茎抚摸。  
西弗勒斯善于观察细节，以此寻找优势位，他很快让西里斯的身体弹起如同有电流流过他的身体。他尖叫，射出的东西飞到西弗勒斯的胸口与下巴上。一声低吼之后属于西弗勒斯的精液灌入他体内。而他整个人趴伏在他身上。  
“你该听听你刚才的叫声，如果有叫床比赛你绝对可以拿奖。”西弗勒斯把他从身上推下，两人手臂相贴，他把头抵在西弗勒斯耳边。  
“这是你今天说的第一句好话。”顾不得身上的汗水与黏稠，他眼皮沉重，就此陷入沉睡。


	7. 七声钟鸣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 该说再见了。

清醒后西里斯心里一阵惊跳，看到身边还有一个人后才恢复平静，自己身上已经被清洁过。借着清晨的微光，他观察背对着他的人的轮廓，目光从他的耳朵、颧骨、眼眶、鼻梁、嘴唇、下颌到他起伏的胸腔、宽阔但削瘦的肩膀，再往回看了一遍。  
“抱歉，”他头贴着沉睡人的背，手环着他的腰，“对不起我没有勇气面对着你说出这些话。我真的很抱歉，我让你……对不起。”他的手指在胸口抓挠，伤痛与疲倦根深蒂固，他又睡了过去。

好在他在邓布利多接西弗勒斯回霍格沃兹前醒来了。他冲出房间，几乎跑下楼，看到校长和西弗勒斯正结束一段对话。 _他要走了。_  
“西弗勒斯，我有话和你说。”  
“不必，我已经听过了。”  
“但我没有对着你的面说，我很……”  
“够了！你不用对我道歉，” _他又眯起眼睛做威胁状，他在害怕什么？_ “因为你会后悔！”  
“去他的后悔！”他吼道，“我已经后悔二十年了！”  
斯莱特林又皱起眉，长久地看着他。“那就不要做更多蠢事。”  
“去你的，你又知道了，我没有奢望你的原谅，我只想当面道歉！”  
“那你不如去向你最好的朋友道歉，看他还能不能听到！” ** _他说什么？！_**  
西里斯的思维顿住了。 ** _詹姆斯？！_**  
“你那可耻的‘玩笑’已经过去了，我没有死，收起你可怜的自我怜悯，你不需要我的原谅，你只想听我说出那句话好让你可以原谅自己！如果你这么想听，我现在就可以说，我原谅你。”斯莱特林鼻翼扇动，表情充满痛苦和鄙夷，“不要再为这种小事纠缠我了。” ** _小事？！_**  
西里斯陷入失语。他无法把当初愚蠢又邪恶的错误和詹姆斯联系起来。 _这之间存在什么潜在的关系，他说不能听见？他想说莉莉也听不见他的道歉吗？什么意思？他和莉莉的去世有关！？ **不，那是我的错！**_  
他感到头晕目眩。  
“西弗勒斯，”一直没有打断他们争吵的老校长此时开口了，“西里斯还未知道，我没有告诉他……”  
“那你现在就说吧！”西弗勒斯打断了邓布利多。  
“你们要告诉我什么，我还有什么不知道的。”西里斯声音颤抖。  
“西里斯，”邓布利多看了一眼西弗勒斯转眼看着他，“伏地魔曾经听取一则预言，他听从了预言去杀害可能危害到他的孩子……”  
**“说啊！他要杀了哈利！是我愚蠢地更换了守密人！我害死了祂们！”** 他快要疯了。  
“那则预言是西弗勒斯听取并告知伏地魔的。”  
咚……  
咚……咚……  
咚……咚……咚……  
当西弗勒斯和邓布利多消失在绿色火焰中时，时钟敲响了第七声钟鸣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 七天过后又能发生什么呢。


End file.
